


The Pain You Control

by BrideOfThorns



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, F/F, Intimacy, Love Bites, Pain, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfThorns/pseuds/BrideOfThorns
Summary: There’s a funny thing that can happen when you get used to pain. While most people go out of their way to avoid any sort of harm, if you get enough of something, sometimes you go looking for more and more. Unfortunately for the perpetually ill Okita, she had fallen for pain.





	The Pain You Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know what I'm doing and this could be a lot better but I gotta write something that people see sometimes so I can get better right? So I guess here's this watered down distillations of my innermost thoughts goodbye.

From their childish bickering back and forth you’d never believe the two could be serious with anyone, let alone each other. Constant name calling, jokes about their bodies or intelligence, everytime anyone would see them talk it felt like watching a comedy routine play out. In private however, the routine was a lot less traditional.

_ When was the first time? _

There was a battle...one of those bullets strayed a little too much to the left and....

_ Well... _

She felt her lover’s teeth sink into that self same spot, replicating if not perfectly the sensation she felt when that misfire hit. She stifled a moan as the skin broke ever so slightly. Servant bodies were sturdy, but with the right sort of intent, you could do all sorts of damage. The sort of damage a girl like Nobunaga would be well familiar with.

Nobunaga kissed up the blood now lightly trailing down Okita’s shoulder, before going back for another hard bite. While Okita was used to the site of her own blood, there was something different about this intimate exposure, this degree of control. Usually her coughing fits would end scarlet, detestable as she found it, but when Nobunaga was the cause she wanted to see more and more.

“Is that good enough for you or do I need to go more _ extreme _?”

Nobunaga was as smug as ever, digging her nails into the now blemishing wound on her prey’s shoulder. As Okita sputtered a half hearted moan, she laughed and pushed the girl onto her back with a heavy drawn out kiss. While Okita came for pain, she came for dominance. She loved feeling like a king, and what’s more kinglike then fighting for your people, however they deem fit?

As Nobunaga pulled away from Okita’s lips, she pushed their hips against each other in a rough but slow grind. Okita started to squeak at the new, more traditional form of stimulation, and felt everything start to overwhelm. Nobunaga pressed her advantage, biting on Okita’s earlobe while she grinded against her entrance.

Okita encouraged Nobunaga to do a lot of things to her. From knifeplay to gunplay, Okita figured that with just how quickly they could recover, there were no limits to what they could get away with. Oddly enough, however, as tame as biting was in comparison, it was what Okita always found herself losing to. Maybe it was the intimacy of it. Maybe it was because of just how personal one person’s mouth on another’s body could feel, that sort of primal destruction that can quickly get out of hand. Either way, with every new part of her body marked and punctured, she felt lighter and lighter, and she loved it.

Nobunaga was getting impatient though, quickly lifting up Okita’s legs enough to slide her panties up and over her knees. When she managed to get them off at least one leg, she quickly fumbled her way out of her own clothing and pushed into her dizzy and bewildered partner with a quick and hard thrust. Okita should be used to Nobunaga taking her to the hilt from the get-go, but the speed and ferocity at which she did it could never quite be reckoned with.

Taking advantage of her now complete and inescapable control, Nobunaga started to tease her way slowly in and out, gliding her ever-sharp nails across Okita’s thighs in the meantime. 

“You know Okita…” Nobunaga crooned, “I love breaking every part of you, but there’s this one place I love watching the most.”

She dug her fingers harshly into Okita’s right thigh, scraping her way down as the pace of her thrusts became deliberate. She pushed their lips together again, and forced her tongue into Okita’s mouth. Normally Okita would’ve humored wrestling their tongues against each other but she had already came twice from all the pain and pleasure, and could muster nothing but a passive lick back at her aggressor.

Nobunaga smirked at the weak response she was getting. After all, this meant she won right? She pulled back yet again, pulling Okita’s head forward with her, making the girl wrap her legs around her back to stay connected. Locking eyes with her, Nobunaga then looked down towards where they met.

She watched as her cock pushed in and out of her; it felt better and better with each thrust. She looked back to Okita, smirking when she noticed she had tricked the girl into watching herself. Nobunaga exhaled harshly, and began to pick up her pace, making sure she to give her lover a real show. Okita wrapped her legs harder around Nobunaga’s back, which only served to incentivize her attack more and more.

Pressing Okita’s back against the headboard, Nobunaga pounded as hard as she could, quickly reaching her limit and feeling the burst start to build up inside her. She wasn’t the type of girl to announce her intentions, so when she felt herself reach her limit, she shot a glance up to her dazed partner with the smuggest of smirks you could imagine.

Pulling out quickly, she shot out across Okita’s thighs and stomach, panting and reveling in the marking of her property. 

As she rolled to the side off of her, and gradually caught her breath, Nobunaga started to laugh a bit to herself.

“Ever since the first day I met you I haven’t been able to stop myself from thinking about your thighs and now…”

Okita would’ve groaned if she could muster a response. She knew exactly what she was going to say. The woman who just ruined her might just be the hottest woman alive, the love of her life, someone she can lose herself completely to, but she’s also...

“I get to mess them up every night bwahaha!”

Nobbu………………………


End file.
